El mejor regalo
by Aimer Cullen
Summary: Ha llegado el cumpleaños de Seung Jo y, tras asistir a clases de cocina, Ha Ni decide prepararle un pastel de chocolate. En el proceso, su esposo regresa a casa, arruinando la sorpresa. ¿Qué hará Seung Jo para hacer sonreír a su joven esposa tras ser descubierta? "Aquel beso sabía a chocolate, dulce sabor a chocolate". Lemon.


**N/A: ¡Hola! Hace poco vi este dorama y hoy me vino la idea de este relato a la mente, y aquí está. Podría ser una escena perdida entre Oh Ha Ni y Seun Jo, aunque contiene lemon... Eso si, en mi opinión es una escena muy dulce y tierna. ¡Espero que la disfrutéis! Ah, y gracias por leer.**

**Beso travieso:**

**Mi dulce tormento**

Oh Ha Ni se ató el delantal en la cintura con cuidado de no hacer ruido. La residencia Baek estaba completamente en silencio. Tan sólo el sonido casi sordo de las agujas del reloj marcaban la diferencia. La joven se había propuesto preparar un pastel de chocolate costara lo que costara. ¿El motivo? Ese día era el cumpleaños de su esposo. En los dos años que llevaban casados no se había atrevido a preparar ningún pastel por esa fecha. Pero ese año, tras haber asistido dos meses a un curso intensivo de cocina, decidió que era el momento de hacerlo. Estaba preparada.

No iba preparar nada complicado. Aunque hubiera preferido cocinar un perfecto pastel muy elaborado, aún no era capaz de ello. Se dedicaría a realizar un bizcocho normal de chocolate y lo adornaría con chocolate fundido.

—¡Fighting!— exclamó con entusiasmo.

Con una innegable sonrisa plasmada en los labios sacó un bol de cristal de un armario, juntamente con la batidora y una olla para fundir el chocolate. Después sacó los ingredientes; harina, huevos, aceite, azúcar, leche, chocolate en polvo y levadura también en polvo. Seguidamente los vertió en el bol de cristal siguiendo ese mismo orden, dejando la levadura para después. Antes de comenzar a mezclar, encendió el horno, poniéndolo a 380º.

Así pues, tomando la batidora con ambas manos, comenzó a mezclarlo todo. Una vez estuvo listo, vertió la levadura para luego batirlo un poco más. Al acabar, olisqueó la mezcla y no pudo evitar suspirar. ¡Olía de maravilla!

Con cuidado de no derramarla, vertió la mezcla en un molde redondo- que previamente había untado con aceite- y lo metió en el horno. Acto seguido puso el temporizador a treinta minutos y comenzó la marcha atrás.

Mientras esperaba, cogió una tableta de pastillas de chocolate para fundir y puso la olla-que contenía un poco de leche- sobre la vitrocerámica. Cuando la leche comenzó a hervir echó el chocolate en ella y bajó la temperatura, haciendo que todo hirviera a fuego lento. Entre tanto el chocolate se fundía, removió la mezcla en la olla con una cuchara para que no se pegara a esta última.

Cuando el temporizador pito, el aroma a chocolate fundido y a bizcocho recién hecho ya había inundado toda la cocina y parte de la casa.

Tras comprobar que el bizcocho estuviera listo, Oh Ha Ni se dispuso a sacar el molde del horno. Su torpeza hizo acto de presencia en esos momentos y, a pesar de sujetar el molde con servilletas de tela, se quemó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Aún así se las apañó para que el bizcocho le cayera al suelo.

Después de haber puesto el bizcocho en un plato posó su dedo quemado bajo el grifo, pero el quemazón seguía estando allí aunque el agua estuviera helada. Desafortunadamente no tenía ninguna pomada para las quemaduras en casa, así que ese era el único remedio que tenía. Se puso una tirita y se dispuso a seguir con sus planes, ignorando el dolor en el dedo.

Lentamente, esparció el chocolate fundido encima del bizcocho, usando una espátula en el proceso. Finalmente, contempló su obra de arte. ¡Su primer bizcocho! Sin entender como, no se le había chamuscado ni nada por el estilo. Además, tenía un aspecto increíblemente apetecible. ¡Las clases de cocina habían dado sus frutos!

Tras contemplarlo por un buen rato, con la incredibilidad plasmada en sus ojos luminosos, se dispuso a meter el bizcocho en la nevera. Según sus cálculos, Seung Jo llegaría en una hora y media y aún tenía que arreglarse y colocar velas y flores por toda la cocina, pues quería crear una agradable atmósfera romántica.

Había estado ocupada toda la mañana en el hospital, pero por suerte había tenido la tarde libre para preparar el pastel. La señora Beak, o mamá, como la solía llamar, era la que se había encargado del resto de la cena. Si no hubiera sido por ella la íntima celebración no hubiera sido posible jamás. Además, se había encargado de dejarlos solos en casa, llevándose a toda la familia a cenar al restaurante de su padre.

Estaba a punto de meter el bizcocho en la nevera cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa abriéndose. Rápidamente, dejó el plato en la encimera y corrió a la entrada.

—Ya estoy en casa.— murmuró la masculina voz de su marido, acercándose a la cocina.— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás cocinando?— inquirió, sin sospechar que la cocinera era Oh Ha Ni.

—¡No entres!— exclamó la joven, posicionándose en la entrada de la cocina, con la preocupación y la sorpresa en la voz.— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has llegado tan pronto?— preguntó.

Seung Jo la miró con ojos inquisitivos, torciendo el gesto ligeramente.

—He salido a la hora prevista.— comentó, aún confundido.

—No,— negó su joven esposa.— los martes acabas a las nueve.

—Te equivocas, acabo a las siete.— la corrigió.

Oh Ha Ni gimió por lo bajo y se rascó la cabeza con exasperación. ¡Se había confundido de horario!

—¿Estabas cocinando?— preguntó el muchacho, con gesto inexpresivo pero una sonrisa en el tono de su voz.

—Si,— asintió Oh Ha Ni.— era una sorpresa. Aún no he terminado de prepararlo todo, así que vuelve en un rato, por favor.— suplicó.

La chica mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo, así que no pudo ver la traviesa sonrisa en los labios de su esposo.

—No quiero.— contestó él, con voz extremadamente ronca.— Voy a entrar.

—¡No!— exclamó Oh Ha Ni, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Seung Jo había esquivado sus brazos y había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

Los ojos curiosos de Seung Jo recorrieron la cocina con extrema curiosidad, hasta que finalmente se posaron en aquel apetecible pastel de chocolate y se abrieron con sorpresa. Instintivamente, volteó y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado de su esposa, quien lo miraba con ansias de saber sus pensamientos.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?— quiso saber él.

Oh Ha Ni asintió.

—Mamá ha preparado la cena, y yo he preparado el pastel tras llegar del trabajo.— explicó.— Ni tan sólo me he quitado el uniforme.—comentó, señalando su traje de enfermera.— He estado asistiendo a clases de cocina a escondidas. Quiero ser una buena esposa, Seung Jo.

El joven devolvió su mirada al pastel y se acercó a la encimera.

—No lo toques aún.— lo frenó Oh Ha Ni, pues él tenís un dedo a escasos centímetros del chocolate del bizcocho.— Primero vamos a cenar, ¿no?— inquirió, pero no esperó a la respuesta de su esposo.— Ya que no me ha dado tiempo a colocar las velas en el pastel y por los alrededores y a llenar la casa de rosas, al menos cenemos en condiciones.— finalizó.

—No.— negó Seung Jo, de nuevo.— Quiero pasar directamente al postre.

—Pero el pastel aún está caliente.— expuso Oh Ha Ni, contemplando como él cortaba un trozo del pastel y lo mordisqueaba lentamente.

—No me importa.— contestó, acercándose a ella, terminándose el trozo de pastel en un solo bocado mientras caminaba.— Me gustan las cosas calientes.

—Seung Jo...— murmuró ella, viendo como él se acercaba aún más a ella, tomándola por el mentón con una sola mano e inclinándose, encontrando el camino exacto hacia sus labios.

La beso profundamente, moviendo sus labios abiertos sobre los de ella y succinándolos. Oh Ha Ni pensó que era la primera vez que probaba los labios de su esposo y los sentía tan dulces en su boca. Dulces besos con sabor a chocolate.

—Gracias por el pastel. Está riquísimo.— susurró Seung Jo, aún a escasos centímetros de los labios de ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños.— se limitó a contestar Oh Ha Ni.— ¿Quieres otro trozo?— inquirió.

Su esposo asintió y la joven se dispuso a cortar un nuevo trozo del bizcocho. Mientras lo hacía, sintió como Seung Jo impregnaba su rostro con chocolate, que segundos atrás había estado en la tarta. Antes de que pudiera replicar nada, los labios de su marido se posaron en su mejilla, justo en la zona impregnada de chocolate.

—Mmm, que rico. Mi postre favorito...—susurró, aún con los labios pegados en esa zona, probando la dulce combinación de la piel de su mujer y el chocolate.

Oh Ha Ni cayó rendida entre los brazos de su esposo y se dejó hacer mientras sentía como él la tomaba en brazos y la depositaba sobre la encimera.

—Estamos solos, ¿verdad?— inquirió él.

Oh Ha Ni asintió, desecha ante las caricias del joven. Notó las manos de él volando por su cuerpo, plantando suaves caricias y besos en cada rincón, desnudándolo con dolorosa lentitud. Al sentir sus dedos en su intimidad no pudo evitar que suaves suspiros se escaparan de entre sus labios, y menos cuando sintió la erección de él en su entrada. Gimió como nunca entre embestida y embestida, escuchando los gruñidos de su marido junto a su oído. Y mientras tanto los besos con sabor a chocolate continuaron, endulzando el momento que ya era dulce de por si.

Al acabar la joven descansó su rostro en el hombro de su esposo por unos minutos, intentando normalizar su respiración y abrazándolo con los brazos y las piernas, pensando que no lo dejaría escapar jamás.

—Ha Ni,— susurró él, aún estando en aquella cariñosa y reconfortante posición.—gracias por darme esta perfecta celebración.

—Quiero ser una buena esposa. Por eso me esfuerzo tanto, Seung Jo, quiero ser digna de ti.

—Tonta.—mustió el muchacho, dibujando una sonrisa fugaz en los labios.

—A veces siento que soy una molestia para ti, y no quiero serlo.— expuso Oh Ha Ni, acurrucándose mejor entre los brazos de su marido.

—Si, es verdad, eres mi tormento personal.— asintió Seun Jo, obligando a la joven a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos con gentileza.— Pero eres un dulce tormento; mi dulce tormento.

Y la besó, uniendo sus labios en una danza lenta y sensual, cargada de ese amor que los unía.


End file.
